Quentyn III Dayne
Quentyn III Dayne was the King of the Torrentine, Lord of Starfall, and rumoured to be the oldest man to have ever lived. He was famed for his calming demeanour and ability to soften the coldest of hearts. He died at the age of ninety-one, though the bards describe him as being well over a hundred and thirty. Appearance and Character He looked wise and dignified even into his later years, with a long white flowing beard reaching to his waist. He dressed in flowing robes of purple and gold and wore as a crown a simple band of silver gold ornamented with seven gems of different colors. Quentyn was a gifted archer and a decent commander, skilled with both lance and sword. Above all, he was wise beyond his years. History Born the second son of Quentyn II Dayne, Quentyn was a soft-hearted and pleasant young man, an agreeable chap with a passion for books and songs. Standing by while his brother Maric I Dayne fought The Water War, Quentyn acted as regent of Starfall in his brother's stead. After the war, King Maric was poisoned (the assassin rumoured to be his lover, Lyrelle Wade) and Quentyn ascended to the throne, taking up the mantle of King of the Torrentine. His reign was one of peace, where no war was fought. Shatterstone Shatterstone was the second of Meraxes' brood,known for his curious and inquisitive nature.Shatterstone fought off his sister, Sunburst, to claim the Red Mountains as his own. Shatterstone never shied away from humans, being curious as to their nature and only feeling or attacking when attacked. Named for his strength, it was said that the beast would often burrow into the mountains, preferring to nest in the cool belly of the stone. Shatterstone grew fast, even for a dragon, and before long he would make off with several cows in each raid. King Quentyn III Dayne faced a lot of pressure from his vassals, asking him to send hunting parties into the mountains to slay the beast. Knowing of Lord Manwoody’s fate, and Shatterstone’s nature, Quentyn rode up the mountain with only twenty men. King Quentyn managed to calm Shatterstone, spending a week encamped just outside of the dragon’s nest in order for the beast to grow used to his presence. On the eighth day, he approached, and was able to speak with the dragon, asking it to stop burning their farmlands. Despite Shatterstone not understanding the Common Tongue,an accord was apparently reached, though many wonder if this is a creation of the bards and if Quentyn had even met the beast at all. Yet this fragile peace was shattered almost as soon as it was reached. Lord Blackmont, unawares as to his King’s attempts to reach out to the beast, marched nearly fve-hundred men up into the mountains and began fring a rain of arrows in the direction of the dragon. While this was not enough to kill Shatterstone, it was enough to drive him out of the mountains and into range of Blackmont’s ballistae, which promptly slew the dragon.Category:King Category:House Dayne